Twisted Titanic Family
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Jack and Rose both survived the Titanic sinking. Little Cora survived as well, but her father did not. Jack and Rose decide to take her in due to the fact that an orphanage is nowhere in their book of options. What will happen with this new family? Will Cal Hockley and Ruth DeWitt Bukater find out Rose is alive. If so, what's Cal's plan?
1. Cora's New Parents

**Rose: Jack, what do you think became of Cora?**

**Jack: I think she's safe. I don't know about her parents, but I think Cora herself made it off alive.**

**Rose: Do you really think we'll survive this? If we do, we should look for her.**

**Jack: I think it's a good idea. But we need to survive first.**

**Me: You two are not starting in the water. You're already on the Carpathia. Wait to read the story.**

* * *

Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater have both surprisingly survived the Titanic sinking. Rose is relieved to know Jack survived being in the freezing water all that time. They have just boarded the Carpathia and are drinking tea that the officer on the ship gave them.

"I love you, Jack." Rose said looking at him.

"I love you too, Rose" He replied with a half smile.

Rose smiled back. "You know, I can't help, but feel like something's missing."

Jack looked at her concerned. "Like what, Love?"

"That little girl from the party you took me to. What's her name again?"

"Cora? What about her? Rose, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Cora. I feel like something's wrong. I don't know why, but I just feel connected to her somehow."

Suddenly a little girl with curly brown hair the length to her shoulders and dark brown eyes walks up.

"Uncle Jack?" She said a bit shocked.

Rose and Jack look to where the voice came from and both have shocked faces.

"Cora?!" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen my Daddy? I can't find him."

"Uh...no I haven't. Lets go see if there's a survivors' list yet."

"Jack's right, Cora." Rose said taking her hand and leading her to an officer with a clip board in hand. "Excuse me, Sir?" Rose asked.

The man turned around and looked at her. "Yes, Miss? What seems to be the problem?"

"Is there a survivors' list for the people that survived the Titanic sinking yet?" Rose asked hopeful.

"We've got the first half. May I ask who you're looking for?"

"My Daddy." Cora said.

"What's your Daddy's name?" The officer asked softly.

"Richard Cartmell." Rose answered for her.

The officer looks through the names and can't find the name. "I'm sorry. He didn't survive." He said apologetically.

Cora started to cry her eyes out. "I'm all alone now." She sobbed uncontrollably.

Rose bends down to reassure her. "Cora? Cora listen to me."

Cora looked up with tears still streaming down her five year old cheeks. "Mommy died when I was a baby, Miss Rose."

"I know. Jack told me. I'm sorry about that, but you're not alone. You have Uncle Jack and you have..." She paused not sure if she's ready for the responsibility, but decides she can't let her into an orphanage and continues. "And you have me."

Cora looked at her and wiped her tears. "You?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Yes. You have me too. Cora, I love Jack and he loves me and we love you. We'll take care of you. I promise." Rose said wiping the rest of her tears gently with her thumbs.

Cora jumped in Rose's arms and hugged her tight. Rose hugged her back and picked her up walking over to Jack.

"Jack." Rose said as the two girls approached him.

"Yes, Rose?" He said looking at her.

"Cora's dad didn't make it. I told her we'd take care of her. I can't bare to let her be put into an orphanage. She'd die in there."

"We'll take care of her. We'll adopt her. Richard was my friend and I'll do anything to keep his daughter safe." He replied assuringly.

"Thank you, Jack." Rose said.

"We're gonna be a family!" Cora said excitedly.

Rose and Jack burst out laughing and hug her tight. "Yes. We are gonna be a family. A twisted Titanic surviving family." Jack said.

* * *

Three days later, the Carpathia docked in New York City. The survivors of Titanic got off with some still grieving families. Jack, Rose, and Cora got off right behind and walked to the statue that seemed to be the symbol of new hope. An officer came up to them. "May I take your names, Love?"

They turned around and looked at him. "Jack and Rose Dawson." Rose said. "And this is our niece Cora Cartmell."

The officer wrote down the names and walked away. Jack turned to Rose with a shocked face. "You took my name."

Rose looked at him lovingly. "I love you, Jack. And I can't use DeWitt Bukater or Cal and my mother will find me. If I'm starting a new life with you and away from first class, I have to change my last name. So what better name to use than yours?" She asked.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her on the lips. "I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you too, Jack Dawson."

"What about me?" Cora asked in her small child voice.

They looked at her and Rose picked her up giggling. "Yes. We love you too, Cora." Rose said kissing her cheek.

"Jack! Rose!" A woman called from behind them.

They turn around to see none other than Molly Brown walking towards them. "Molly?!" Jack and Rose said in unison with shock in their voices.

Molly reached them and smiled. "I finally found you." She exclaimed.

"Molly, please don't tell my mother I'm alive. If she finds out I'm alive, she'll force me to go back to Cal. I can't go back to that abusive, trapped, prison-like life. I would rather die than have to marry Caledon." Rose pleaded.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Darlin'. I won't say anything. Cal's an asshole that's worse than my ex husband. I won't tell a soul you're alive."

"Thank you, Molly. That means a lot to me. To us." Rose said relieved.


	2. Money, Clothing, and Santa Monica

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Molly nodded and handed me a big wad of cash. I look at her in shock. "No, Molly. We couldn't possibly take this." I said shoving it back in her hand.

"Nonsense! Take it. I won't take no for an answer. You two belong together and I intend to make sure you have a place to live and have food to eat." She said shoving the money in Jack's hand this time.

Jack takes it gracefully and nods thanking her. I look at her and do the same. "Thank you, Molly. You've helped us a lot the last few days."

"No problem, Darlin'. You can ask me for anything you need help with." She replied with a smile. "I'll always have my door open for you two."

"Thank you." Cora said in her cute small child-like voice.

"Well, what's your name, Cutie Pie?" Molly asked finally noticing her.

"Cora." She said shyly.

"Cora's mother died when she was a baby and her father died in the sinking." I filled in.

"Oh my!" She said exasperated. "So what's happening to her now?"

"Rose and I are gonna adopt her as our own." Jack said.

I just nodded in agreement. "I only trust Uncle Jack and Miss Rose." Cora said tightening her grip around my neck.

"I see. Well, congratulations to you three then. And Miss Cora, you are always welcome to my home as well." Molly replied softly.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Thank you, Molly. For everything you've done for us." I said.

"Like I said, anytime. My door is always open if you need me. You three are always welcome. Just stay in touch and write me or call me." She said handing me a piece of paper with an address and phone number on it.

"Thank you." I said again.

Molly smiled and gave us all a quick hug. "Well, I best be off home. Don't forget to write or call every once in a while."

"We won't. Thanks again, Molly." Rose said with a smile.

Molly left and I turned to Rose to see what she had in mind on what to do next.

**Author's P.O.V.**

Rose looked at Cora then glanced at Jack who looked at her confused. "What?" She asked confused as to why they were looking at her like that.

Jack just picked her up and kissed her cheek then Cora's cheek. "We can buy a house!" He said excited.

Rose just smiled and giggled. "Jack, put me down."

He puts her down and smiles big. "Where do you want to go?" He asked being serious again.

**Cora's P.O.V.**

I miss my Daddy, but I know he's in a better place now. I'm going to have a new Papa and a new Mama. Uncle Jack and Miss Rose really do love me and I can see it in their eyes. I'm glad they'll be my new parents. I wouldn't last in an orphanage. I overheard Miss Rose say that and she's right. I'm glad she'll be my Mama. I never knew my real Mommy, so she'll be my first.

"You hungry, Cora?" Miss Rose asked.

I look at her and nod. "I haven't eaten in a few days." I reply as my stomach growls.

"Then come on. I know this great little cafe' about two miles from here." Uncle Jack said and lead the way.

I hang onto Miss Rose as she follows him.

* * *

We got to the cafe' about fifteen minutes later and sat down at a table to order. Uncle Jack got the steak and Miss Rose said she'd have the same. When the waitress asked me what I wanted, I just said the macaroni and cheese. I wasn't really hungry for a side dish, so I just got pasta. Macaroni and cheese is my favorite kind of pasta. Daddy used to make it all the time. I hope I can learn to cook it myself one day.

Miss Rose and Uncle Jack just talked about where we should live the whole time we were waiting for our food. Ten minutes later, the waitress brought our food out and we started to eat. I decided to break the silence and ask if they made a decision on where we should live yet since I wasn't paying any attention to the conversation earlier.

"We're gonna go to California." Miss Rose said.

"Santa Monica to be exact." Uncle Jack added in.

"By the beach?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes. By the beach, Cora." Uncle Jack said.

"Yay!" Was all I could manage to get out at that point. I was so excited. We're gonna live by the beach. I love beaches. I like using the sand and water to make sand castles. Parks are my next favorite places to play. Slides and swings are my favorite activities there.

About thirty minutes later, we all finished eating and headed for the closest cheap clothing store to buy some new clothes. We lost all our clothes in the sinking of Titanic and I also lost my Daddy. But I know he'll always be with me. We got to the store three minutes later and Miss Rose took me with her to the little girls sizes. Uncle Jack went to shop for himself.

"What do you think of this, Cora?" Miss Rose asked pulling out a light blue winter dress with white lace around the edge of the sleeves and the collar.

"I love it, Mama." I said looking at it with a broad smile on my face.

She looked taken aback by my sudden calling of her "Mama" and looked at me a little confused. "Did you just...?" She trailed off not sure of how to ask.

I nodded with the same smile and urged her to keep looking for clothes. She pulled out a white and yellow sundress similar to the one she wore on Titanic. I nodded happily. "I love it too, Mama." I responded.

She smiled and picked out one more dress for me. It was light green and had blue polka dots all over it. I continued to smile and dragged her to her size. She picked out three dresses, three bras, and three pairs of panties. Then she picked out two pairs of shoes and then two pairs of underwear for me. I was happy.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I was happy to see Cora smiling. It made me smile more and I knew right then that Jack and I were making the right decision by adopting her. I can't wait until she's officially mine. She lost her mother as a baby and never knew her growing up, so I hope I can give her the best mother figure I can be. I won't be anything like my mother. Ruth DeWitt Bukater was a terrible mother. I'm pretty sure she never loved me because she sure didn't show any signs that she cared one bit about me. She only cared about money and keeping her place in high society social class. I'm glad to have met Jack. Caledon Hockley would have killed me before I reached the age of thirty. He was the most selfish, most abusive, uncaring jerk of a man I've ever met. If you ask me, he doesn't deserve to live. Jack saved me and I'm soon to be Mrs. Jack Dawson. Jack saved me in more ways than one. Every way a person can be saved. I will forever be eternally grateful to him. I love him so much and he loves me. I can't wait to finally be his wife.

I took Cora and went to get Jack from the men's section carrying all our clothes. Jack came out with three outfits and two pairs of shoes. We went to the counter and paid for everything then headed to the train station. We're moving to Santa Monica where Jack promised he'd take me. We're gonna live out our dream. Jack will try and find a job as an artist and I'm gonna look for an acting job.

"Three tickets to Santa Monica, please." Jack said to the man in the ticket booth.

He paid for the tickets and we got on the train. It would be a two day ride to Santa Monica. Jack lead us to our cabin and Cora took the top bunk. Jack and I went to the bathroom and took a bath. We haven't been able to take one since the Titanic sank, so this is our first in four days. After we cleaned and changed our clothes, we went and layed on the bottom bunk we'd be sharing for the next two nights. Cora picked out an outfit and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I was about to fall asleep from all of today's events. But then I heard my name being called.

"Mama! Mama!" I hear Cora call.

I get up and walk in the bathroom shutting the door behind me. "What is it, Darling Cora?" I asked.

"I need your help."

I sighed and helped her to finish her bath. After that, I went back to the room and let Cora change. I layed next to Jack and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I smiled to myself and started to fall asleep.


	3. New Friends and A New House

**Rose: Cora is such a wonderful little girl. I can't believe she's mine and Jack's now. Well, not officially, yet, but she will be. I love her and so does Jack.**

**Jack: I'm right here you know, Rose. I'm not in another room.**

**Rose: Oh. Sorry. I was saying my thoughts out loud. That was supposed to be to myself.**

**Jack: [Shakes his head disbelievingly] Whatever you say, Dear.**

**Me: Rose...Jack. Time to get on with the story.**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I was half asleep when Cora came over and lightly tugged on my sleeve. "Mama?" She asked in her sweet, innocent, child-like voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Yes, Cora?"

"What school will I go to?"

I wasn't expecting a question like that and looked perplexed. "Why don't you ask me in a few days? I don't really have an answer for that right now." I told her truthfully.

"Ok. Nite, Mama." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Good nite, Baby." I said and kissed her forehead.

She went to bed on the top bunk above Jack and I. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow this time.

* * *

_The next day was fine for the Dawsons. Cora made a friend who is also five and her name is Angela. Angela was on vacation in New York for a week with her father Dominique Mathew Kane. Angela's mother Sophia Grace Kane died of bone cancer at the age of 24 when Angela was 2. Dominique has told her many things her mother did and how wonderful she was. They live in Santa Monica on the beach where Sophia loved to take Angela as a baby on afternoon walks in the sun right against the surf. Angela goes there everyday to think about her mom. It gives her hopes and she sometimes talks to her mother like she knew her. She's glad to have found a friend her age. No one at school likes her because the students think she's a freak. So she doesn't have any friends and she's very lonely. When she met Cora, they found they had a lot in common and soon became friends. Now it's just an hour before they reach the Santa Monica train station and everyone's excited. Even Angela because she made a friend._

**Cora's P.O.V.**

It's 8:00 a.m. in Santa Monica and very warm. My new friend Angela Jacklyn Kane is my age and we're already like sisters. I'm in our cabin with Mama and Papa waiting to get off. Mama and Papa made friends with Angela's father Dominique and he offered to show them around the city. Papa politely declined saying he knew his way around already. I'm gonna go with Angela and Dominique to their house while Mama and Papa look for a house to move into. I can't wait to see the beach. I'm so excited. Angela came in at that moment interrupting my thoughts. "Cora! We're here!" She shouted excitedly. I squealed just as excited and followed her.

Mama and Papa followed behind me. "So far, our dreams are coming true." Mama said to Papa.

Papa looked over and smiled. "Yes they are." He agreed full heartedly.

Dominique called for a taxi and we all got in. "I can't wait to show you my room, Cora. Then go swimming and play on the beach." Angela said happily.

"Me either. I'm so glad I met you, Angela." I said with the same excitement.

"Cora, Papa and I will look for a house along the beach. Then you and Angela can hang out whenever you want. And you can be close to each other." Mama said smiling.

I looked at her and smiled back. "Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, Baby." She replied smile still plastered on her face.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I put my arm around Rose's shoulders and she layed her head on mine. I smiled to myself thinking how lucky I am to have such a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend and little Cora. My life couldn't get any better than this. I looked over to Cora who's excited she made a friend. The two of them can't stop talking. It's like they'll never run out of subjects to talk about. I have a feeling this is a start of a life-long friendship.

I'm gonna draw and probably sell my drawings on the street like I used to for a while until I find a job as a full-blown artist in a gallery. Rose can be whatever she wants to be. She'd do beautifully as an actress. That's her best talent, but she's really good at other things like dancing and teaching. No matter what she decides to do, I'll be there to support her 100%. I love her very dearly and I know she loves me back whole heartedly. I can't wait to make her my wife. Mrs. Rose Dawson, it just sounds so right. I smile to myself.

"We're here." Dominique suddenly said and got out of the taxi with the girls behind him. He paid the cab driver and led the way inside. Rose and I got out and started looking at the houses for sale.

"This one's perfect." Rose said smiling. We had looked at three houses and this one seemed to be the perfect size for a big family.

This house is three stories with a large sitting room, a large kitchen and dining room, five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a master bedroom with a full bathroom, a big basement, a decent size attic, and a double garage. The backyard is about fifteen acres and fenced in with a nice white picket fence. And the front yard is about five acres. The beach is only a minute walk from the house and you can see it from the balcony in the master bedroom. It only costs a thousand to buy it and then it's six hundred fifty dollars a month. That's cheap for a big house like this. I have to agree with Rose. I look over at the real estate agent and smile. "We'll take it."

Rose squealed with true delight and jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist and kissed my face all over. I chuckled at her excitement and just smiled. "I love you...so...much...Jack...Dawson." She said between kisses.


	4. Moving In and Sleepovers

**Cora: I love this story!**

**Me: [Laughs] You're so sweet, Cora.**

**Cora: [Smiles]**

**Rose: [Kisses her cheek] Love you, Cora.**

**Cora: [Looks at her] Love you too, Mama.**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

Jack put me down and I went outside to get the girls. I knew they'd be on the beach, so I went over to where they were sitting in the sand. "Cora. Angela." I said.

They looked over at me. I had a broad smile on my face. "Yes, Mama?" Cora asked.

"Come see the new house. Papa and I just bought it. Angela, you come too." I said still smiling.

I led the girls to the house and they ran inside excited. I just laughed and went to follow. I showed them around and let Cora pick what bedroom she wanted for herself. She chose the second biggest room that was across from the master bedroom. She wanted to be close to Jack and I. "This is so COOL!" The two girls shouted in unison.

"We're next door neighbors, Cora!" Angela shouted and hugged her.

Cora hugged her back and the two started happy dancing. I laughed again then looked at them. "Girls, go get changed and help move the luggage in here. Papa and I are gonna go find some furniture."

"OK." They said in unison happily and left.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I watched as the girls ran to Angela's to change and help move our luggage in. I shook my head and laughed then seen Rose coming down the stairs. I walked over to her and got down on one knee. I bought her a ring when we went to buy our clothes. Now that we had a house, I thought it was finally time to ask her the question. I pulled the small box out of my pocket and opened it up. Rose started crying like she couldn't believe what was happening and covered her mouth in shock. I looked up and smiled. "Rose DeWitt Bukater, you are unlike any woman I've ever met. You're free-spirited, very stubborn, and beautiful in every way possible. You're sweet and kind and I love every bit of it. You are my angel sent from heaven and I couldn't ask for anything better. Will you marry me?"

Rose cried some more and smiled big pulling me up by my shoulders and jumped on me kissing me all over my face. I laughed knowing what her answer was, but I decided to play with her and asked, "So is that a yes?"

Rose pulled away and nodded smiling. "Yes. A trillion times yes."

I laughed again and kissed her softly putting the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly just like I knew it would. She pulled away and studied the diamond on the silver band with a huge smile on her face. "Like it?"

She looked at me. "It's perfect. It's not too big and it's not too small. The diamond and the band are both just perfect. And it warms my heart and makes my stomach flutter knowing that you know me better than Cal ever did. You treat me like an equal and not a prized possession. I love you for that and for many other things."

I smiled and led her outside taking her hand. I got a taxi and we went to the furniture store downtown. We looked around for about an hour picking out beds for the rooms. Then we spent thirty minutes finding a dining room table, a coffee table for the living room, and dressers for the bedrooms. We paid and left. The man said that the furniture would be delivered in a day or two. We went home and found the girls waiting on the porch for us. "Hey girls."

"Find anything?" They asked in unison.

"We found everything. The man at the store said everything will be delivered in a day or two." Rose told them with a smile.

**Angela's P.O.V.**

We smiled hearing the news and I looked at Cora. "Lets go see if Daddy has dinner ready yet."

"Ok." She said following me to my house.

Jack and Rose followed behind hand in hand. It looked as if they had more news to tell us. I just couldn't depict what it was.

"Daddy, is dinner ready, yet? Jack and Rose just got back from the furniture store." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes. It's just now ready actually." He said smiling.

"Hey, Dominique." Jack and Rose said behind Cora and I.

"Hey, Guys. Go ahead and and make yourselves at home." Dad said to them.

We all sat down. Cora between Rose and I.

**Cora's P.O.V.**

Dominique handed us our food and Papa said grace. We started to eat and I had trouble cutting my ham. "Mama, can you cut my ham for me please?" I asked her.

She stopped eating and took my knife and fork to cut it for me. "There you go, Hunny."

"Thank you, Mama." I said and ate.

Mama smiled at me and went back to finish eating.

Throughout dinner, Dominique talked with my parents and I looked at Angela. "Hey, Ang?"

She looked at me after taking her last bite. "Yeah?"

"I'm bored." I said. "The adults are talking amongst themselves."

Angela looked at her dad. "Daddy, Cora and I are gonna go to my room to play."

They looked up. "Alright." Dominique said.

"We'll be up in a little bit." Papa added.

"Ok." I said and went with Angela.

* * *

_With Ruth DeWitt Bukater and Caledon Hockley._

**Cal's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Rose is dead. If she had stayed on that lifeboat, she'd still be alive. God damn it! How can I inherit my millions now? Without Rose, I'm screwed. I heard a knock at my office door and called, "Come in."

Ruth DeWitt Bukater, Rose's mother, opened the door and walked in. "Caledon, your father and I have been talking."

"What does he want now?" I asked coldly. I was angry.

"He said he's found a new bride for you."

"A NEW BRIDE!?" I snapped. "I don't WANT a NEW bride! I WANT ROSE!"

"Cal, calm down. There's nothing we can do. Rose is dead. Rose is out of the question. I'm sorry. But I think you should at least meet this girl." She said and left closing the door.

* * *

_Back with Rose and the others._

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Dominique and Jack have become close friends within the last couple of days. I like him too, but I need to find a female friend. I only ever had one in my old life. Madelyn Aster. She's my age, but she's married to Jacob Aster who's the richest of the first class society. Madelyn's pregnant now and I heard Jacob died during the sinking. Cal only lived because he bribed his way by using a lost little girl saying he was her father and he was all she had. I stopped talking and just listened to the boys' conversation. Five minutes passed and Jack looked at me as Dominique got up to clean the dishes. "Come on, Darling. Lets go get the girls and help them get ready for bed."

I stood up and followed him to Angela's room where the girls were playing house. "Cora. Angela." I said.

They stopped playing and looked at us. "Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Time to get ready for bed." I said.

"Ok." They replied and went to do so.

Jack and I went to our guest room and picked out our clothes. We went to the bathroom and got our shower together.


End file.
